Uzumaki Sasuke
by D1G1T4L darkness
Summary: Sasuke's life is taken away from him, as is Naruto's. Sasuke wakes up one day living someone else's life. His name is now... Uzumaki Sasuke? Sasuke can finally feel some of the pain that Naruto has been carrying all these years compared to his own.
1. The Lightning Strikes

Uzumaki Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 1: The Lightning Strikes

Uchiha Sasuke looked up at the evening sky as he sat down onto the dry grass parched on top of the steep cliff. Tsunade sama had just healed him, and he left the hospital as quick as he could to negate his appreciation towards Naruto and the medical healer. Naruto was his comrade and a rival who was vastly improving his ninja techniques and always looked to learn more. He, himself, Sasuke was only seeking revenge and resurrection of the Uchiha clan.

_However, there is a special condition to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. Your best friend…Kill him. Then you can have the eyes I bear now. _

Itachi's cold stone voice rung through his mind. Mangekyou Sharingan had held powers more powerful than Sasuke had ever imagined. Although Sasuke was good at heart… He knew that his best friend, his comrade, and trusted rival was Uzumaki Naruto. But to kill him was the thought that haunted Sasuke wherever he went. Sasuke was absorbed in thought as he stared out into the open sea in front of him and beautiful waves that beat against the rocks. Although, Sasuke only saw darkness and a red moon shining with a hated intent…

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" said Sasuke a bit startled.

Naruto had crept behind him and sat next to Sasuke the whole time. They both looked up and saw the cloud beginning to darken and rain drops began to fall. They fell steadily onto Naruto and Sasuke's faces. The weather suddenly worsened and the lightning and thunder were heard not too far away.

"Go home," said Sasuke plainly.

"You're going to get wet. You go home too," said Naruto stubbornly.

"I'm already wet. Besides, you don't tell me what to do," said Sasuke.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking about your clan, and what could've been done if you had enough power. Sasuke, you really are stupid," said Naruto sternly.

"Shut up," said Sasuke irritably.

"I know. But I've been through a whole different level of loneliness and have come out of that darkness."

"Get lost," said Sasuke shaking with anger.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face drenched in rainwater and his hands shaking with pain and anguish. Sasuke thought that Naruto would never find out the pain and misery that he has been through, but in a way, Naruto knew. He could feel the sadness in the air and sense how people are feeling. Naruto knew what it felt like to be isolated and alone with people looking down at you. Because of the Kyuubi inside of him, he had no family, he had no future, and no one to love him.

"Naruto, you can never comprehend the suffering I have been through. Stop acting like you can. Go and cry to Sakura about it. I'm sure she'll lick your wounds for you," said Sasuke.

Naruto was deeply perturbed by the statement about Sakura-chan. Surely, she wasn't as powerful as they were, but she always had tried as hard as she could to protect those that she had loved. Sakura was very strong willed and had an independent mind of her own. Naruto was sure that Sasuke had noticed this, but wasn't sure that he acknowledged it.

"Sasuke! Don't insult Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto.

"Heh, she only gets in the way," said Sasuke annoyed.

"She can help out too!" shouted Naruto hotly.

"Right, we always have to protect her. All she is, is a burden. With that alone, she can never make a good ninja. She's too involved with love and her social life. Sakura may have learned and come a long way, but she is far from perfect," whispered Sasuke softly.

"Sasuke, are we comrades?" asked Naruto.

There was a long and drained silence between the two ninjas. The rain pounded down onto Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke then turned away from Naruto and just stared back out to the sea. He did not the right answer to Naruto's question and neither did he search for it. The only words had echoed through his mind. Revenge. Resurrection. Hate. Detest.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Then Naruto's cold wet hand flew up smacking Sasuke right in the face. The impact of his force caused Sasuke to cough and sputter out fresh blood. Sasuke wasn't at his full strength ever since he was defeated by his older brother. His loss had hurt him mentally and psychologically rather than physical pains. Naruto then held his hand low and stared back into the Sharingan eyes that were wielded by his comrade. Expectantly, Naruto waited until Sasuke finished and was able to speak again.

"Naruto, there are some things you will never understand," Sasuke finally said.

"I know that…" said Naruto. "It's just. I always wanted to be like you…in a way. You could do everything, in the Ninja Academy like Itachi. But what I did not know, was that you had gone through painful and dark times. I didn't know that was what made you strong and powerful. I just didn't know…"

"Right. Naruto, go away and leave me alone," said Sasuke.

Naruto began to leave, but then he heard the lightning and thunder draw closer. Everyone in Konoha was safely in their houses while the two lonely members of Team 7 were out drenched in the rain. Naruto wanted Sasuke to believe in the future and forget the past. But that was an impossible dream now. Sasuke's mind was deeply beaten into his only hopes of revenge. An impossible dream…

"Sasuke, let's both go home," said Naruto.

"To what? Loneliness and isolation is all that awaits me everywhere. Naruto trust me, no one should ever get close to me. Because everything that does, is destroyed."

"Sasuke, we won't be destroyed," said Naruto reassuringly.

Sasuke just looked at him angrily. Naruto stared back with confusion. Sasuke knew that Naruto could never help him, even though he had the will to try. Then Sasuke stood up over the edge of the cliff and saw the jagged rocks below him. He breathed in the fresh sea spray and the rain that kept pouring down on him. He prepared his legs, to spring up and jump.

"No!" shouted Naruto. "What are you doing?"

"Testing my skill," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"You'll die! You stupid loser! You're going to die! What do you want to prove?"

"That I don't have limits or restraints that hold me down," said Sasuke echoing Itachi's words.

Sasuke jumped and Naruto ran after him over the cliff. Naruto yelled after Sasuke, but he didn't hear. Finally, Naruto caught a branch coming out of the cliff and Sasuke's foot. Sasuke then looked back up at Naruto with a hated intent. The number one full of surprises, ninja had just stopped his great feat over the cliff.

"What do you want now?" asked Sasuke boredly.

"To not kill yourself!" shouted Naruto.

"I wasn't going to kill myself. You have heard me say that I would not die until I killed my brother, didn't you?" breathed Sasuke.

"Whatever. Sasuke! Stop trying to impress everyone!"

"I'm not trying to!" shouted Sasuke back.

Their arguing was interrupted by the flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. Sasuke and Naruto looked up and then saw the white streak not too far away. Then the unspeakable happened. The bolt of lightning came down onto Naruto's and Sasuke's branch. They were shocked in a horrible way. Then, Naruto couldn't hold on the branch much longer. Sasuke then had fear within his eyes. He was afraid for Naruto's death.

"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke.

There was no reply in the lifeless body. Sasuke wiped a tear out of his eye and noticed that they had both began to fall. The electricity then jolted in Sasuke's spine and tingled throughout his body. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto and broke his fall onto the jagged rocks…

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a jolt and could feel the pain in his back. But then as morning dawned, he looked around in his room. Sasuke felt really young, maybe at the age of seven… He saw that his whole body was smaller, and this was his seven year old self. The time when the whole Uchiha clan was killed! Then Sasuke smiled.

"This could be my chance to save my family!" he shouted jubilantly.

But then as he climbed up out of his bed, he noticed that his room was different then from what he had remembered. His clothes were thrown everywhere and there were posters of famous ninjas of the time. He looked at the calendar and tore it down. The calendar seemed to have …porn on it… It seemed as though he were living here forever and without a care about how the room had looked.

"What? This isn't my room!" said little Sasuke a bit panicky.

Then looked at the pile of clothes in the corner. Each one of them did not have the Uchiha crest on the back and nothing with a high collar. There were drawings sprawled apart everywhere of everyone at school. But then he looked closely at each one of them. He saw Sakura's picture. It was a crude drawing, but nonetheless, it seemed as though Sasuke took time and effort to draw it. Then Sasuke picked up another drawing of what seemed to be…Naruto! The person had a black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back. His dumb face was still there with a giant 'x' on it.

"Rival?" he asked himself as he looked on the back of the paper.

"I didn't draw these! I don't live here, and I don't want to be here! Nii-san! Tou-san! Kaa-san!" Sasuke shouted wildly.

But he was just echoed back and no one answered him. Only the walls had reflected the sound he had just said. Then ignoring the weird scene, he got dressed. He had a difficult time choosing, since none of the clothes had fit his style. But then, he saw a black shirt and white shorts. It was decent enough.

The young boy then saw a couple bandages in the corner of his room. He took them out and wrapped them around his legs. Now he had felt silly, but he was a ninja with the proper tools. He would go to the Ninja Academy again…

Sasuke then entered the kitchen area and saw no one there. His mother and father were not there to greet him. Even Itachi's voice at the time would have seemed heart warming. But there was nothing, just empty space. Sasuke opened the unfamiliar cupboard and then saw ten cups of cup ramen. Just then, Sasuke noticed his gurgling stomach and decided to eat something.

_What is going on?_ he wondered.

Sasuke just then decided to leave out of the house and figure out what was going on. This wasn't his life…it seemed vaguely familiar. But it was not his life. He was alone here, without his mother and father. But then, it seemed that the house was sad and he was sad. It had seemed as if it had been sad for seven years… It didn't feel right, nor he feel good at all. He felt a tie of loneliness.

"Who am I?" wondered Sasuke.

_You are Uchiha Sasuke. The second son of the Main house in the noble Uchiha clan. You have been through a lot. Your brother, Uchiha Itachi, murdered everyone in our clan. You went through more pain than anyone can comprehend. You are Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. _

But then, it hadn't felt the same way. Sasuke then looked at the steaming water come out of the unfamiliar tea kettle. He quickly lifted it and poured some into his cup ramen. Sasuke usually ate dumplings, for those were his favorite. But unfortunately, it seemed different to him. Ramen seemed to be his favorite food for now. Sasuke took a sip of hot soup and decided that ramen wasn't so bad after all.

Sasuke was a cool and collected person even though he was seven years old. He was mature for his age. One would usually be frightened to death seeing an unfamiliar room as their eyes had opened. But Sasuke was a poised seven year old. Longing to see his family again… that was all the he wanted in this nightmare. Sasuke then looked at the table. His ninja tools were sitting right there and untouched for a long time. The dust had mounted and collected on them. It was unlike Sasuke to leave them there…

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…" he echoed.

Then Sasuke threw the kunai trying to aim for the center of the circle of the board on the wall. Sasuke knew that he could do this with his eyes shut. But when the sharp kunai left his hand, he felt no trust in everything he did. A wave of guilt rushed over him causing his hand to tilt. The kunai then hit the cupboard, which was very far to where the target was. Sasuke's hand shook as he lifted it up to his eye level to see.

"These aren't my hands…" he whispered to himself.

"These aren't my hands!" Sasuke then shouted.

Sasuke then fell down from shaking so madly. Knowing the fact that he could've hit the target, allowed him to have the courage to do it. But for some reason, the air was filled with doubt, and he was without confidence. His mind, his room, his house had only seemed to have two purposes. To have fun and to become a great ninja. But Sasuke knew that Uchiha blood had skill within them at the time of birth. Why had nothing shaped up?

"Where…is everyone?" he finally asked.

Then Sasuke looked under a stack of papers and because he thought he saw his name. He gasped as he pulled out the paper from beneath. He fell in place again and stared at the ceiling as he pulled the paper into his visage…

**_I am Uzumaki Sasuke, the son of the fourth hokage. Yodaime. I wanted to be a great person when I grow up. I want to protect the village like my father did before me. He was a great hokage and I wish he were alive today. I want to one day become the hokage of this great hidden village of the leaf in the Country of Fire. Unfortunately…_**

**_Today, Sakura said that she wanted nothing to do with me. I keep begging her to come on a date with me, but she says she won't. She isn't in love with me. She is in love with Uchiha Naruto. But I can't help the fact that I love her. Maybe someday in sometime, she will begin to appreciate me and to love me as I have loved her. But that is an impossible dream, all I can do is try as hard as I can to help her see that._**

**_As for the other thing that had happened to me at school today. I nearly cried as I saw Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Itachi walked together. Itachi was picking his little brother up from the Ninja Academy, and as I've heard, skipped an elite ANBU mission that he was supposed to go on. I also heard that Itachi was going to be punished. But no one will go to that kind of length to stop my loneliness. I want to be like Naruto, I want to be like Naruto! But I am only me. Uzumaki Sasuke. And only me. Uzumaki Sasuke._**

"U…zu…ma…ki? Uzumaki? No! I am Uchiha Sasuke! Not Uzumaki Sasuke! This isn't my life, this is a nightmare…" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke then began to close his eyes and think of everything that had happened to him. He couldn't throw a simple kunai into a circle. He didn't live with anyone. This wasn't his life. It was Naruto's life. Then Sasuke began to sit up as he heard the knock on the door. He was afraid. It was someone to hurt him or to taunt him.

"Uzumaki Sasuke! Open up! We know you have the monster inside you!" shouted the voice.

But Sasuke heard voices behind him. Three at the least in total. Sasuke gulped and slowly walked towards the door. A drop of cold sweat fell down from his face as he put his hand on the knob…

"Uzumaki! You are a monster!" they shouted.

Sasuke fell down and began to cry. His tears then glistened down his face, in a river. There he had criticized Naruto being alone and never knowing how it feels to be alone. But there Sasuke was… He was a monster, without a friend in the world. Sasuke understood how painful it was to be alone from the start. Still, Sasuke thought it was more harsh being the Uchiha…but today, he couldn't hold back his tears.

"You monster! You should die!"

* * *

Author's Note: Please review. I thought this would be a nice fanfic. I really want to hear opinions. Good and Bad. I'll talk about the next chap. Sasuke goes to school finding out things he never knew about Naruto. His life is a mess, and he meets Naruto in his place. But…Naruto may like his new lifestyle. Hope you want to read next chapter. Please review! Thank you! 


	2. Itachi and Sasuke, Broken at Heart

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 2: Itachi and Sasuke, Broken at Heart

Sasuke had not moved from the tile floor he was sitting on ever since the mysterious voices had come to his door. The boy had been crying and shedding his tears all throughout the night. Sasuke had now felt a new type of loneliness enter his dark heart. It was now the next morning, and Sasuke knew that he could not stay within the house forever. Then the young ninja stood up trying to stay as stable as he wobbly legs could hold him. Then Sasuke looked at the morning sun and wiped his tears away. He went to wash his face in the water and looked at his reflection.

"Wha…" said Sasuke feeling his own face.

Then he looked back at the mirror and saw the scars on the side of his face. There were three on each side and Sasuke jumped up from the unfamiliar face in the mirror. Then he touched his reflection and saw the reflection touch back at him. They were the same…they were one… Sasuke then tried to use his hair to block the scars on the side of his face.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke…not Uzumaki Sasuke…" he echoed.

Then Sasuke took all the courage he could muster and opened the door of the house. He looked at the dawn coming from the horizon and then headed out. Sasuke was deeply troubled by what had been happening to him in the first twenty four hours. He then walked over to the familiar lake near the Ninja Academy. Jubilantly, Sasuke ran over towards the dock, where his father had taught him to do the clan's basic ninjutsu.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" he shouted as he drew the seals…

Sasuke concentrated all his chakra onto making the Grand Fireball. But unfortunately, Sasuke blew… The fire was only a wisp of smoke and then it had disappeared. This was as never as hard as Sasuke imagined. Even when his father was teaching it to him…he could make a better effort and technique to it. But… _failure is not an option_…

"Katon! Goukakayuu no Jutsu!" he shouted again.

Then Sasuke had made a bigger flame, although still minuscule compared to his original strength in this ninjutsu. The ninja continued tediously through and through to make his clan Jutsu as powerful as he could. Then suddenly, as Sasuke was about to try it once more…

"It's all useless, whatever I do, it's useless. I have no talent…no skill…no life…" whispered Sasuke.

He had tried over and over again with the same results. Then with much disappointment, Sasuke fell down onto the wooden planks. The feeling of defeat had blanketed him in a toxic haze. Sasuke could feel his failure creep down his spine. He wondered why his skills were gone and what had happened to him since he had woken up.

"Katon! Goukakyuu…" said Sasuke and faltered off.

This is the Uchiha original jutsu, most basic ninjutsu that belonged to them. The fire can be felt flowing through his veins.

"Maybe…I'll find kaasan…" said Sasuke thoughtfully.

Sasuke then stood up and looked at his hands again. They were shaking because of fear, frustration, and anxiety. Sasuke wasn't out of chakra, but he felt as if the life had been drained out of him. He then got up and looked at the sun high in the sky. Sasuke then turned around and walked over to the forest. The young ninja began to feel hate and power running through his veins. He didn't want this life… He only wanted it to end.

* * *

"Amazing…" said a voice nearby. "You even hit the blind spot behind the rock!"

Sasuke crept closer and looked from behind a bush into a clearing. He saw the familiar targets and strange enough…Uchiha Itachi. His eyes hadn't changed. They were still cold and dark in a horrible way, but Sasuke had wanted to be with his brother more than ever. Itachi's cold voice had turned warm leaving a little boy to be the younger brother.

"Okay, now-" started the boy.

"Naruto, let's go. I have an important mission tomorrow and I have to prepare for it," said Itachi.

"Nii-san, you liar…" said Naruto pouting.

Naruto was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with the collar reaching a bit over his mouth. The back of his shirt revealed the Uchiha crest… The fan crest, only worn by heirs and clan members of that noble clan.

Then Itachi motioned Naruto to come closer. Naruto ran as fast as he could and then over to Itachi. Itachi raised his hand and then poked Naruto in the head. Sasuke nearly cried as he did this. Naruto's head had a red spot and Itachi smiled warmly at the little boy. Then Naruto tried to look up at his forehead and pouted even more. Then he looked at Itachi giving him a frown. Itachi then looked at his little brother and stared intently in his eyes.

"Watch me!" shouted Naruto and grabbed the kunais.

"Hey! Don't overdo it!" warned Itachi as Naruto ran and sprained his ankle.

Sasuke's tears did not stop falling and he could not control himself any longer. He cried and cried behind the trees trying to stop himself. Although, Sasuke could not watch Naruto and Itachi spend any more times together. The young Sasuke's tears glistened down, again in a river of tears never stopping and yielding. Then he looked up…

"Who are you?" asked the curious Naruto. "Why are you crying?"

"Go away…" sobbed Sasuke.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked again.

"Sasuke," Sasuke said finally.

"Sasuke?" Itachi said questionably. "That sounds familiar…"

Familiar… Sasuke then immediately stopped the tears and looked up at his older brother. Itachi's stern face had shown Sasuke that he was already suffering from the petty missions and requests from the Hokage that he is obligated to do. By severing ties, Itachi could become stronger. Much stronger and more powerful than anyone could ever imagine.

"Itachi…" said Sasuke.

"You know me?" he asked.

"Of course, you're my brother," said Sasuke.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else… Naruto is the only little brother I have," said Itachi sternly.

"Why did you falter in the middle of your sentence?" asked Sasuke shrewdly, wiping away his tears.

"I always thought…my brother was named Sasuke. But father and mother said he was Naruto…" said Itachi.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked into Itachi's dark eyes, similar to his own. Although, Sasuke knew that he would someday be the cold blooded killer to destroy his life. Itachi reached out his arm towards Sasuke. Sasuke then recoiled at the sight of the hand that had killed the entire clan. The little boy then tried to back away from Itachi.

"Are you all right?" asked Itachi sincerely concerned.

"You…stay away from me…" said Sasuke warningly.

Itachi then looked closely at the young boy. Something had reminded him that Sasuke seemed to connected and in a way, related to him. They looked alike, they seemed to have gotten along fine… Except, there was something different. Itachi touched his face, and they had felt like if they were the same. Forever together bound by the Uchiha blood…

"Nii-san what did you do?" asked Naruto.

"He…is a murderer!" breathed Sasuke quickly.

Naruto then looked at Sasuke and brushed his hair away. There Naruto saw the three scars on each side of his face. Naruto quickly drew back and Itachi had understood as well. Then the two Uchihas stared long and hard at Sasuke. The wind blew soundly, and Sasuke's whole face was uncovered. He revealed his harsh past. Naruto then tried to hide behind Itachi. Sasuke stood up and then looked at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke…you are the monster, aren't you?" asked Itachi.

"Monster?"

"The Kyuubi, the Nine Tails. It was locked inside you. You are a monster and we don't have to listen to what you say. You killed many lives, and to say that I will too? Sasuke, you're nothing but a liar. You were never anything to the village besides the hate, power, and detest that lies within everyone," said Itachi harshly.

"No! I am Uchiha Sauske," said Sasuke defiantly.

"You can't be, that's our noble house name and you don't even deserve to be any part of it. All you are, is a nuisance, a burden," said Itachi.

"Let's go Naruto…" said Naruto and then Itachi lifted Naruto onto his back.

Sasuke stared at the brothers. They had showed great loyalty and happiness within their eyes. Itachi was not the cold ruthless killer that he had imagined he'd be. Instead, he is skipping ANBU missions, training with his little brother, and helping his little brother. None of this had been done to Sasuke, and the pain was mortifying. Everything that was done by Itachi was only for his little brother, and he had cared so much about him…about Naruto…

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted.

Itachi turned around and Naruto followed his older brother. They were the Uchiha brothers of the Main House and they had a great potential within them. Naruto revealed his cheerful face over Itachi's shoulders. Sasuke could almost feel the tears almost creeping out of his eyes again. Except, he was an Uchiha. An _Uchiha_. _An refined shinobi of the Uchiha clan would rather bleed to death, than allow a tear to fall from their eyes. It's a harsh tradition, and a cruel one, but someday, you will find yourself on the edge of dying. Your eyes won't stop pouring, and you will find the courage to change your fate. That is what potential you carry on your shoulders. Itachi. Sasuke. _Sasuke's father's voice had echoed throughout his mind. And with a brave movement, Sasuke bit into his lip allowing a trickle of blood to flow, and restrained himself…

"Nani?" asked Itachi.

"I'm sorry I called you a murderer…" said Sasuke at last.

"Hn" said Itachi coldly.

"Allow me to talk to Naruto alone…please?" pleaded Sasuke.

"Niisan, I will be okay. An Uzumaki can never match an Uchiha house member!" shouted Naruto happily.

"Sure. But Sasuke, I warn you. If you hurt Naruto in any way, you won't be able to lift yourself to see the morning sun anymore," said Itachi warningly.

Then a drip of cold sweat fell down Sasuke's face as Naruto happily followed Sasuke as fast as his limping body could hold him. Sasuke then stared into Naruto's deep sapphire eyes and saw the happiness that he had carried for seven years since his birth. Sasuke wiped away the trickle of fresh blood that had flown down and then looked at Naruto again.

"Naruto, this isn't your life…" Sasuke said sadly.

"Huh? Sasuke, if you are trying to hurt me, Itachi will stop you…" said Naruto and backed a few steps.

"Naruto! I'm serious, don't you remember? We were on Team Seven together with Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan. We were great rivals and…comrades at the time. Remember. Naruto, you are the only one who can understand what is going on," said Sasuke.

Then Sasuke gasped as he just recalled what he had come out of his mouth. He…Sasuke had never called Sakura 'Sakura-chan' and never called Kakashi 'Kakashi sensei.' Those were words that he had never spoken, through his dark and rigid character. Then, Naruto stared at Sasuke relentlessly and then smiled.

"Sasuke, this is something you must understand right now… This is my life _now. _Not yours. You aren't an Uchiha, you are an Uzumaki," said Naruto with a smirk.

"You?" Sasuke started dumbfounded.

"No, I am Uchiha Naruto and not as you call me, Uzumaki Naruto. These are two paths that will never collide. Sayounara Uzumaki Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

Then Itachi came out of the trees still fresh with dew. Naruto grinned at his older brother and Itachi smiled warmly back at him. Then Itachi lifted Naruto onto his back. Sasuke then trotted in front of Itachi. Then Itachi stared back into Sasuke's dark eyes, and realized that the eyes were the same…

"Your eyes…" started Itachi.

"You noticed? They are the eyes that belong to the Uchiha clan, not the Uzumaki clan," said Sasuke defiantly.

"Your eyes… They remind me of stars that are hidden behind clouds. You are in solitude, you wish to return home. Sasuke, you want to end the pain and suffering that you have carried with you for seven years. But… it seems like you are not whole. You are missing your life, your real life?" wondered Itachi out loud.

"How? How? How can you figure that…just by looking into my eyes?" asked Sasuke with melancholy.

"I'm blinded… But I have the power of insight without the Sharingan. My power of insight surpasses all in the Uchiha clan and possibly the Hyuuga clan," breathed Itachi.

"Niisan…" started Naruto.

Then Itachi looked back onto the little boy on his back and shook those thoughts away. Naruto hugged him even tighter and Itachi looked towards the sky. The birds were flying greatly, and the clouds were floating into the sky carelessly. Itachi had lost the coldness to his tone, and walked forward on the blades of grass.

"Naruto. It's okay…I just forgot my place for a moment," said Itachi.

"You remember?" asked Sasuke.

"Remember?" repeated Itachi.

"Our old life, where I am in Naruto's place. Where I belong in the Uchiha clan!" shouted Sasuke.

"I'm picking up pieces…" said Itachi slowly, but then he shook his head. "No, to accept that, is to accept the fact that Naruto is not my brother. I have cared for him for years. I cannot negate what I have been building up to him. I just can't…"

Then Itachi and Naruto walked out of the forest and into the village of Konoha. Sasuke then stood there speechless with his feet glued to the soft earthy dirt. He looked up into the sky and breathed the fresh air all around him. Then he took a deep breath and fell down. His hands and knees were in the dirt. His shorts became grass stained and he closed his eyes for a short time.

"Come back!" Sasuke shouted into the grassy meadow.

The images of his mother, father, and brother slowly drifted away from him. The young ninja ran and ran until his unsteady legs could carry him. He ran with regret, his feet slowly tiring with each step he took. Finally he collapsed again onto a stone cold pavement. Sasuke was grasping for breath and pulling at the ground below him. He wanted so badly, to feel his mother's warmth again, to be acknowledged by his father…and hear Itachi's voice again…

"I hate you…" Sasuke managed to choke out. This hatred was directed towards his family. It seems as though they were mocking him.

"Wait…the Academy Entrance Ceremony is tomorrow…" said Sasuke thoughtfully.

"Oi…bakemono!" shouted a voice behind Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't turn his face. All he could do was try to stop the glistening tears from falling out of his eyes. He had cried too much…he had suffered too much… he carried it wherever he went… Sasuke then whirled around and saw a little boy. He was a year or two younger than Sasuke. Then Sasuke looked angrily at the young boy and stared into his eyes with hatred and despite.

"Get away from him!" shouted a woman.

Then Sasuke's face and lightened, by seeing the woman caring so much for her son… The thought was saddening, it was painful, and it was depressing. Then the woman took his pudgy hand and waved her finger at him warningly…

"…Don't you ever do that again! He could have killed you…you could have died! That's enough, we know he's a monster. Do not wander off away from me and to him!" she shouted at the boy.

Then the boy trotted along with his mother away from the very spot Sasuke had fallen down. Sasuke was still on his knees, and the ground he was pressed onto, became wet with t ears. Except this time, they were different. His tears fell because of anger and madness , not sorrow anymore… Sasuke had an intent to hate.

As the young ninja stood up, he looked across the street and saw the Sharingan master with his younger brother, Naruto.

"Niisan!" Sasuke shouted.

Then Itachi looked up and saw the nine tails boy run toward him with speed. Itachi then looked at Naruto and Naruto stared curiously back into his red, Sharingan eyes.

"You remember!" Sasuke shouted again. "_No, to accept that, is to accept the fact that Naruto is not my brother. I have cared for him for years. I cannot negate what I have been building up to him. I just can't…_ You are denying the fact that you remember!"

"No…"

"Itachi! Stop lying!" Sasuke shouted.

"If you bother me one more time…I am not your brother…You are not in our clan…If you bother Naruto or anyone in our family, I won't forgive you. Ever," said Itachi firmly.

Itachi pulled out his kunai, and it gleamed in the sunlight. He held it up to his eye level and pointed it at the young ninja running towards him. As Sasuke couldn't stop running… Itachi began to grow hate in his eyes. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from running to his brother and the open kunai. He was too weak… Sasuke waited for his life to end before his eyes…

Author's Note: Heh, sorry for making people wait so long. Technically, Naruto doesn't remember anything for his past life and Itachi is Sasuke's only link to finding his own life again. But Itachi doesn't want to negate what his plan is. His plan is more evil and destructive than what Sasuke has anticipated…

**Please review!** I hope nothing dragged too much. Romances, a bit more in the next chapter. The Academy Entrance Ceremony occurs, and Sakura comes into the story.


	3. New Arrival of Poisonous Strangers

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, oooh what now?

Chapter 3: New Arrivals of Poisonous Strangers

Sasuke knew he was about to feel the cold metal of a kunai pierce through his skin, cause his vision to blur, and his life to end. He closed his eyes and felt Itachi's chakra flow from outside his body. He could feel how strongly the chakra was concentrated and Sasuke felt the cold drop of sweat fall down from his face. Sasuke had never understood how Itachi was able to master the true way of the shinobi and such a young age…

"Nii-san! Yamero!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto's eyes began to water, and he held tightly onto Itachi's body. He grasped Itachi as firmly as he could and refuse to let go. Itachi then turned around, and looked into Naruto's shaking hands and scared face… Then Itachi closed his eyes, and felt regret as he tried to stop his flow of chakra onto the blade of the kunai…but…Sasuke was so close to him…

"I..ta..chi…" Sasuke began to choke out…

Then everyone opened their eyes and looked before them. Sasuke had been a few centimeters away from Itachi's kunai, and there was a hand stopping them. Naruto looked happily, but Itachi looked with hatred at the person who stopped him. His self control was uncanny, but it seemed questionable now… Sasuke then breathed a sigh of relief…

"Itachi…Stop it…" said the voice.

"What are you here for?" he demanded.

The person sighed…He was wearing a white robe, with a red collar. He had a red hat with the fire symbol on it. He was the Sandaime. The Third Hokage of Konoha.

"I was just here to give you your ANBU mission myself. I was just thinking of coming to see your performance in it as well," said the Third.

"Sarutobi senpai, there is there no need for that. Besides don't you need to address the Entrance Ceremony at the Academy today?" asked Itachi shrewdly and …coldly.

"Well, there are many Entrance Ceremonies throughout the years. There is only one time I may see your performance that could end the war completely. There is only one time I can observe your ways of the ninja and make you an honorable ninja of Konoha," said the Third.

"But, Sarutobi senpai, this year is when my brother will be starting the Academy, I have told that to my father as well. If you are not going to attend the Ceremony, then I shall go and decide to end my mission before it starts," said Itachi.

Then the Sandaime looked at Itachi with gentle eyes and sighed. He smiled as he walked away and told them that he would be at the Ceremony. Then the gust of wind blew onto their faces, and Sasuke was left standing in front of his…brother.

"Get lost…" said Itachi.

"The Sandaime…you don't call him Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"No, he respects me more than I respect him. But I am a useful shinobi to Konoha, and the Hokage always want their village to be protected. Protected by ninjas that attack, and could only be stopped by ninjas even better," said Itachi.

"Sugoi, niisan!" shouted Naruto and hugged his brother.

Then the wind blew, and Sasuke's hair flew in his face. His eyes darkened and he held his chest tightly. He then looked up at the two Uchiha brothers with melancholy and resisted the will to cry. He had shed his tears relentlessly for two long, ever since he had been in Naruto's world. Sasuke then brought both of his hands at his chest and fell onto his knees.

"Itachi…just tell me. I need to know. You remember, and you are my only help…" pleaded Sasuke.

"Sasuke…Gomenasai. The wind will shift, it will blow, hopefully, it is in your direction," said Itachi.

Then Itachi and Sasuke had parted, leaving the Entrance Ceremony to be in a few hours. Sasuke had only stayed in that spot ever since what happened there in the morning. The sun began to rise high in the sky, and Sasuke looked up at the clouds…

----------------------------------------------

"…and I actually got Naruto-kun to say something to me!" shouted a girl.

"He is like the cutest boy ever!" shouted another.

"Well…Sasuke-kun is cute too…" said a shy voice.

"Oh, Hinata. If you have something to say, say it loudly!" shouted a familiar blonde girl.

Hinata looked very uncomfortable and blushed furiously. Her white moonlit eyes were as noticeable as ever. Sasuke noticed these eyes and say that she was not only the shy girl that she appeared to be. There was something hidden deep within her past and Sasuke was determined to find out. Although, he had barely knew her…

"Hinata…You have got a crush!" squealed a pink haired girl.

"Sakura! Aren't you in love with Naruto-kun?" teased Ino. "You'd better get him before someone else does! Is everyone who likes Naruto-kun your rival now?"

"Ino, you know the answer to that."

Sasuke looked towards the sky hoping the dreading moments would end and he could return to his other life. It gave him a enormous headache…just listening to girls and why they are interested in men. The young ninja clutched his head in pain and agony staring away from the annoying girls. Although… he had a strong liking for one of them…Haruno Sakura… Sasuke himself could not understand his true feelings, but something told him that…

"Sasuke-kun…" said a small voice.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"Ano…the ceremony is about to start…I was wondering if you would like to walk with me there…" said Hinata happily.

"Sorry, but I heard what you were talking about over there. I know you like another guy, I think you'll make him mad if you walk with me…" was this Sasuke? He had never spoken so politely to any girl about these matters.

"Ano…I don't think he'll mind…" said Hinata slowly.

"HINATA!" shouted Sakura. "Are you coming?"

The dark haired boy had just stared at the ground expecting Hinata to leave with her new friends. Although time after time, Sakura had called Hinata's name and the young girl had still refused to move without Sasuke. For the first time, Sasuke felt as if he was needed by someone in the world. Even though they would never be together… Hinata was a kinda person and Sasuke felt as if he should thank her for breaking his solitude…at least for the moment.

"Hinata, maybe you should go with Sakura," suggested Sasuke.

"Do you…not want me to walk with you?" asked Hinata…quivering a bit…

"I'm a loser remember? I know that. It's written all over my face. Hinata, it seems as if you are the only person nice to me in this world…" breathed Sasuke.

"this world?" inquired Hinata.

"I do not believe this is the real world. I remember a different life, where …my name is Uchiha Sasuke… not Uzumaki Sasuke as where Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto and not Uchiha Naruto…"

"HINATA!"

"Coming!" she suddenly shouted. "Well… I don't think that is what the world is…Sasuke-kun. Are you the only one who thinks that way?" she asked sullenly.

"No, I think my 'brother' Uchiha Itachi is connected in it with me some how. I'm not quite sure, although he was leaving me some clues beforehand. Like he knew of his past life…but somehow wanted to forget… I don't know…" said Sasuke slowly.

"HINATA! It's about to start now!" shouted Ino and Sakura together;.

"You might want to leave before Sakura throws a tantrum," said Sasuke happily.

Then Sakura stalked back all the way over to the tree and where Hinata and Sasuke were sitting. Friendly anger was fueled in her eyes as she looked around at the two young shinobis. Sasuke just looked boredly at her back… He actually scowled at her! Sakura was so taken aback that she fell down in place, and Hinata began to have fits of giggles and laughter.

"Don't do that Sasuke…kun!" shouted Sakura.

"Oh, but I love you!" shouted Sasuke in a mocking voice. "I can't live without you!"

The urges Sasuke had been feeling…he ignored them. Sasuke wanted to continue his other life… along with personalities. For some reason…he always wanted Sakura's attention, but now he didn't care at all. Nothing mattered to him in this life. Sasuke didn't care anymore…

"You are so rude Sasuke," said Sakura finally.

"That's nice …big forehead," Sasuke said… It took him a lot of courage to muster to say those words…

"Shannaro!" screamed the inner Sakura. "I'll kick your ass later!"

Sakura's face turned red and she was flushing from anger and excitement. She then raised her arm intending to pound Sasuke in the face. But as she did it, Sasuke moved an inch away from her arm causing her to miss terribly. Sakura then blushed furiously again determined to kick Sasuke's butt. Although, Sasuke wouldn't let her catch him that easily. After all… Naruto had helped defeat Zabuza and Haku… he defeated Neji somehow…the ultimate form of Gaara…learned terrifying jutsu…Rasengan. Sasuke felt hurt for he had only improved so much with Kakashi. He felt inferior and saddened…but he was in Naruto's world now. Would he inherit his abilities?

_No…I don't want his abilities. Even if mine are weaker…which they aren't…I would still want mine. Naruto's power has a certain limit. Uchiha Sasuke needs to find his. Not Uzumkai Sasuke. Only he is weak during battles… but he can win…or can he?_

Sakura kicked at Sasuke's face, but Sasuke quickly ducked and swung his foot out on her. The young kunoichi tripped and fell onto her butt. She was so humiliated…and even Ino felt sorry for her. All the other young boys had allowed Sakura to hurt them… Sakura had never noticed that Sasuke wouldn't allow her and of course, she would not dare try to hurt Naruto. The two best friends looked in amazement at Sasuke and his abilities.

_It seems as though I can tap into his power in an earlier stage. At first I couldn't do the Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu. But now I feel that…yes! It must be! Because of my true family…I have Uchiha blood running through me. I am a ninja genius and can use some abilities later because of the family I am in now. My body is getting used to being a shinobi now…_

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata a bit terrified.

"Did you expect me to lie down and let you treat me like a dog?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm, well-I-I-I…" stuttered Sakura.

"Sakura. Take some advice from me… Don't go on about guys like that. You don't have a clue about who they are. You just fall in love with a cute face, you don't even bother to see what is inside of them. Girls like you…I loathe…" Sasuke spat venomously.

Then Sakura began to feel light hearted…for some reason, she was beginning to fall for Sasuke. Sakura didn't know why…for she had hated him the second before! Her face grew red and Ino had to help her to stop falling down and collapsing. Sakura felt as if she was soaring in the clouds without a care in the world. Naruto? Or Sasuke? Sakura couldn't manage to figure out who she liked best. As she saw Sasuke's face clearly, she noticed…he's the most handsome boy she had ever seen! Well, he was similar to Naruto…

"Sasuke-kun…Why are you so different today? The personality you just put on…I love it! I think I'm in love with you…" said Sakura dreamily.

"Sakura! Snap outta it! I thought you only loved Naruto!" exclaimed Ino.

"I really…don't know now!" squealed Sakura.

"Oh brother…" sighed Sasuke.

Although, Hinata looked appalled… She had been after Sasuke ever since he was young… Sasuke probably never remembered, although they had loads of fun together as children. Now! Sakura had been loving Naruto for a long time, and suddenly loved Sasuke! Hinata blushed furiously at the thought, and felt like kicking herself.

"Well…Sasuke-kun. It is time for the ceremony…" interjected Hinata. "So would you?"

"Sure…" said Sasuke warmly.

As Sasuke and Hinata began to leave, Sakura quickly followed behind and stared at the two people. She knew that Hinata was interfering with her love life… Wait! Sakura wasn't sure that she was into Sasuke as she was into Naruto. Sakura just never understood anymore… A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. Revealing jade eyes and a beautiful face.

"Are we going to go?" asked Ino.

"Of course!" shouted Sakura. "Ino-chan! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------

"Welcome all young children who have the one desire of becoming a great ninja. This academy teaches the students how to handle under pressure, unique techniques, ninja techniques, thinking comprehensively, and being able to cope with other people. There is a new teacher, Iruka sensei who is a great chuunin at this point and has happily agreed to teach the students," addressed the Sandaime.

"After the student has graduated, they will meet with others that have graduated that same year. Then they will meet up with the Jounin teacher and become a Genin. Now parents, please stand behind your child…" said the Third Hokage firmly.

Every parent walked behind their child and Sasuke felt the loneliness creeping up onto him again. He hung his head down and stared at the dirt below his feet. Tears were silently falling onto the ground… watering it. But then Sasuke wiped his eyes and remembered the promise he had to never cry. He looked to the left… everyone was with a parent… He looked to the right… everyone was with a parent. He looked behind him…and saw no one.

"Now, parents. Please congratulate your child on entering the Academy!" exclaimed the Third.

Everyone shook hands and words were exchanged. Sasuke cold feel them running through his veins and he saw only darkness. He held his head up high and looked at the clouds. But Sasuke still felt a giant hole in his heart. There…he saw his mother putting her hand on his shoulder as she smiled. Sasuke looked back…and saw no one.

"Hokage-sama. Why did you say what you did?" asked Iruka.

"Hm? Iruka? What do you mean?" asked the Third.

"Look at Uzumaki Sasuke. I saw a tear come out of his eye before you told the parents to congratulate the students. Sasuke is torn now. He felt even worse. Hinata's father isn't within the crowd either," said Iruka.

"Oh I see…" said the Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama. Sasuke is alike with me. Let me teach him even though he hasn't paid," said Iruka.

"Hmm? He didn't pay? Then why did send him a letter to come to the ceremony?" asked the Hokage.

"Please Hokage-sama. The demon killed my parents, but teaching him will give my life new meaning," said Iruka firmly.

"All right…He is a weapon for Konoha anyway…"

----------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around and found a few of his former friends…Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Actually, they never shared much in common in Uchiha Sasuke's life. But in Uzumaki Sasuke's life… They were the most important part. Kiba ran up with his puppy and Shikamaru was staring at the clouds as Chouji found himself a bag of chips. Sasuke ran up to them and they patted him on the back as well. Sasuke felt as if he knew these people… he was needed in the world!

"Want to play a ninja game?" asked Chouji.

"Sure!" shouted Kiba and Akamaru woofed softly.

"Sorry, but I don't know how to play…" said Sasuke truthfully.

"It's simple! You're part of the cool people Sasuke! We'll teach you!" shouted Chouji.

Sasuke smiled and then brushed his hair over the side of his face. He didn't want anyone to noticed the three small scars on each side of his face… Actually…Sasuke didn't want anyone to know. He just wanted to fit it…for once.

"Hey you!" shouted a voice.

Sasuke turned and saw three black figures advancing up towards him. He assumed that they were the ones that had knocked on his door in the beginning of his new life. A drop of fear fell down from Sasuke's face and his eyes were filled with intense panic. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji turned and saw that Sasuke was running.

"Come back!" they shouted.

The young blue haired boy ran as fast as he could. He could feel himself picking up speed and then tripping… He fell and his eyes closed. The eternal darkness…

"Wake up! We're not finished with you!"

Author's note: Heeeeey, did you like this chapter? I was so sad. The second chapter got way less reviews that my first. That meant I was doing something wrong. sniff anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review! Comments and all are welcomed! Next chappie: Sasuke runs into trouble and someone saves him…but Sasuke didn't expect that…from someone. Hehe

if you want, please cast a vote and I'll see if I can make it that way, because I only have a few suspects to be those evil guys.


	4. Feelings of Loss and Despair

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Feelings of Loss and Despair

Sasuke ran and ran until his legs were numb. He could feel himself breathing heavily and his sides ached. The men behind him were not giving up and continued to follow him relentlessly. Sasuke did not even know why he was being chased, although he knew that it was nothing good. His demon, his curse, and his life were connected into his other one. Sasuke was still trying to figure out why he was trapped in such a weird dimension.

"Aha! Gotcha!" shouted a thug.

"Hey! Let go!" shouted Sasuke.

One of the people had grabbed him by his shirt collar and held the little shinobi up. Sasuke kicked and squirmed although they were too powerful. Their grip on him was strong and it seemed unbreakable. His hands were white and powerful Sasuke looked in horror into their own eyes. They looked relentlessly into his.

"You have been caught stealing from my store! You monster!" one shouted.

"Yeah! Uzumaki Sasuke, what would happen if your father saw you today!" exclaimed another.

"Let's teach him a lesson he'll never forget. That'll teach him that stealing isn't a ninja way…"

"Hey stop!" shouted Sasuke.

Sasuke lost his fear and grew in hatred. His eyes looked murderously onto the three thugs that had him by the collar. His hands clenched and his face was angered. His legs were prepared to spring into attacking and he held his breath.

"I never stole from you!" Sasuke shouted.

"Right… you keep telling us something about 'your way of the ninja' ha! It's pathetic," sighed one. "You are a thief. You also have the Kyuubi inside of you. Well, we don't care much for losers like you stealing… It's just, we need to end the boy who ended the Yondaime's life. We'll crush you…"

As Sasuke prepared to be punched by a man he barely knew…he thought of everything that had happened to him and wondered why he was in Naruto's place… He thought and thought so hard about this matter, that his head hurt and he was even more confused with doubt. He closed his eyes preparing to have his face meet with the fists.

His face felt horrible as he tried to look up again. The punch was delivered to his face, leaving him to bleed from his mouth. Sasuke wiped his mouth and looked at the blood on his hand. He had felt great pain compared to this…although he now felt like the world had rejected him. Sasuke wasn't needed. No one needed the young boy.

"Yo, you want to mess with him, you mess with me…" said a familiar voice.

Sasuke looked up and could almost feel his ribs shattering. Although he looked up anyway and saw the man that had saved his life. It was Iruka. The young man stood firmly in front of Sasuke with a fire in his eyes.

"Let's scram," suggested one.

The three thugs disappeared into the forest while Iruka looked back at Sasuke. Tears were streaming out of his eyes in a long stream. Iruka kneeled down to the young ninja and tried to look into his dark eyes. Sasuke pulled away and fell onto the ground in an effort to get up. The tears would not stop falling out of his eyes… Iruka then picked up the young boy and helped him sit on the grass. Sasuke looked up at the helping teacher hopefully…

"Are you okay?" asked Iruka.

"No!" shouted Sasuke. Although, he decided to keep his former life a secret. If anyone else heard about him talking about another world… No one would help him. No one would believe him. And everyone would be against him. "Gomen…_Sorry._"

"It's all right Sasuke," laughed Iruka. "I was just wondering why you took off before the Ceremony was over. So, again, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Iruka sensei. It's just… this isn't where I belong…" said Sasuke. "I could always picture throwing a kunai with great accuracy. I mean, I always could do it… but now, I can't…"

"Hmm, Sasuke, you remind me of Uchiha Itachi," laughed Iruka. "When he was your age, he was trying to learn this technique using the Uchiha bloodline limit. It was the most powerful form of the advanced Sharingan. He was trying to learn the secrets to creating alternate realities."

"Sugoi…" breathed Sasuke. _Amazing…_

"He was persist as usual…" said Iruka happily. "No one was able to help him, except his father. Although his father wanted Itachi to learn on his own. Eventually, he gained the third dot to Sharingan within that same year and with it…the technique."

Sasuke looked at Iruka's smiling face and wiped the tears from his eyes. He cried too much. He wanted to stop this weakness. Sasuke then smiled back at the man. Iruka lowered his hand and gently wiped away the trickle of blood that had fallen down the side of his face. A beam of light shone through the trees and onto the spot they were sitting on.

"He is just like you, Sasuke. Just a bit older and more accomplished at this stage. If you work hard, like him, then I guarantee you will be a better student than he," said Iruka.

"Arigatou yo!" shouted Sasuke. _Thank you! "_Is he your best student that went to the academy so far?"

"He is the best student, the academy has ever seen. But if receive training and guidance, Uzumaki Sasuke, I guarantee you could take the title of Hokage one day…"

Iruka took Sasuke back to the Academy, with Sasuke having a huge grin on his face. Iruka said that he had as much potential as Itachi. It was an honor to be compared to the genius of the Uchiha clan. As he returned, he saw Kiba and Akamaru, Chouji, and Shikamaru welcoming him with open arms. Sasuke smiled…again.

"Let's play the ninja game!" shouted Chouji.

"Too troublesome," breathed Shikamaru.

"Let's play in the park!" shouted Chouji bursting with ideas.

"You never run out of ideas, do you?" laughed Kiba. "Akamaru says 'yes' to that too!"

"What do you say? Sasuke?" asked Chouji.

Chouji lifted out his pudgy and cute hand along with Kiba, Shikamaru, and even Akamaru. Sasuke had an urge to lift out his arm as well. Finally, he swallowed his fear and doubt and brought out his small hand. Everyone else smiled, and Sasuke looked content for the first time in days. The young ninjas then ran over to the park…

"Push me higher!" shouted Chouji.

"I can go down the slide!" shouted Kiba.

"Who can't?" laughed Shikamaru.

The young ninjas found themselves among the play ground they enjoyed. Sasuke, although, was clueless of where to go. He stood at the sand pit and just sat down after a while. Then Sasuke grasped the sand in his hand and his mind flooded over to the time he met Gaara. He clenched the sand and then piled the grains on one spot.

"Wow! Sasuke, you can really make a sand castle," said an annoying nearby voice.

"I know! It's like…a…a pile of doggie doo!" shouted another.

Sasuke turned his head and saw the girl who had treated him like a god in his other life. Sasuke could almost yearn for that time, instead of her destroying all of his hopes as he was now. He looked to the side of her, which stood the proud Ino. The blonde also hollered after her pink haired friend and laughed amongst themselves. Sasuke had no doubts there were troubling themselves into his life, and he just sighed.

The young boy didn't care anymore, he seemed to have real friends that cared about him now. Iruka, Chouji, Kiba, and Shikamaru had now invited him into the world. Sasuke felt a surge of pride at how he smirked at the girls and grabbed a handful of sand. He felt the grains slip between his fingers and realized how great it was to be free of a burden.

"Doesn't your face look like it too?" said Shikamaru remarking Ino's face.

"Nara Shikamaru!" she shouted dangerously. "Don't go there!"

"What is that, Sakura? A giant forehead that makes your head look big," laughed Kiba.

"Kiba…" said Sasuke slowly.

Sasuke had thought Kiba's insulting of Sakura-chan was unnecessary and a bit rude. Although Sakura didn't seem to be perturbed by the remark at all. Her eyes just had fires within them and she pointed her finger out at all the boys.

"I will be a greater ninja than all of you!" she shouted firmly.

Fits of laughter broke out amongst the young boys. They could not control themselves. Even Sasuke had laughed so hardly, his side hurt and he began to ache. Still, no one could stop laughing. Akamaru started to laugh softly as human as a dog could ever get. They were soon paralyzed with uncontrollable laughter.

"I'm serious!" she shouted.

"What a nice laugh, Sasuke," said Ino softly. "You should try to laugh more often."

Sasuke then looked uncomfortably at his sand pit and blushed slightly. It wasn't as he liked Ino, but no one had given him a compliment before. Sasuke smiled and Sakura was the only one who wasn't laughing. The pink haired kunoichi then pulled her hand into a fist and brought it up to herself seeing it at eye level.

"I will be a great ninja!" shouted Sakura confidently.

"I have to get home," said Ino with a smile on her face.

Ino and Sakura soon left the playground leaving Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji to have fun by themselves. Sasuke had never felt so happy in his entire life. He was laughing and being cared by friends of his. He normally would have a relationship with the hidden people of life…such as Shino and Neji…

"Sasuke! Let's play on the swings!" shouted Chouji.

"Sure!" he shouted in return.

Sasuke ran over to Chouji and pushed him on the swing. Chouji was so high that he could have touched the skies. Night time was approaching as the tangy orange left and the dark blues and purples came and parched the sky. Finally…the day was over and the young ninjas were just on the grass just staring endlessly into the sky.

"I can see a rabbit…" said Shikamaru.

"Looks more like a butterfly…" said Chouji.

"Nah, it's a doggie," confirmed Kiba.

"What do you think, Sasuke?" asked Shikamaru.

"Uhm well…" said Sasuke at first. Although, he remembered what his mother had taught him about the night sky. Also, Itachi, who had taught him the true beauty of the world.

**Flashback**

"Mother!" shouted Sasuke when he was four years old. The young boy toddled over to his mother as she was kneeling. He ran straight up into her arms and hugged her deeply and happily.

"See the stars, Sasuke?" asked his mom gratefully.

"Yep! You mean those shiny dots? They remind me of onii-san's sharingan!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you're so cute… See those many stars cluttered together? Think of that as the Uchiha bloodline limit. Then after a little dark space, you see three bright stars around that clutter of stars. Those are the true Uchiha powers. They lie within the sky."

Sasuke looked up and saw the Sharingan in the sky. It was very clear that it belonged to the Uchiha clan, for it looked so much like the bloodline limit. Sasuke smiled as he brought his head down and looked at his mother. His dark eyes were lightened and the mother could see the kindness and courage within them.

"Someday, I will have the bloodline limit as well!" shouted Sasuke. "I want to be a ninja like Itachi! I want to protect the village and be useful to Konoha! That is my _yume_ dream…"

"Good luck with that…"

---

"Go away Sasuke," said Itachi irritably.

The young four year old Sasuke waddled over to a hill filled with green blades of grass. His older brother was lying on them and gazing at the world above him. The night scent carried throughout the air and Itachi slowly closed his eyes reopening them a minute later. His younger brother laid right next to him in the same position…

"What do you want?" asked Itachi.

"What is that giant round thing?" asked Sasuke.

"It's the _tsuki_," replied Itachi._ moon_

"Whoa, it's so pretty. Why do you stare at it so?" asked Sasuke.

"I do not," denied Itachi.

"Yes you do, I see you every night out here just staring at it. Nothing more, sometimes you fall asleep out here staring at the moon. Why do you love it so?"

"It's complicated Sasuke, don't worry about it."

Itachi's eyes were fixed upon the magnificent moon as the moonlight had reached him. He lifted his hand out determined to catch the moonlight. He wanted it within his grasp. Sasuke stared as his brother just laid there…in a trance.

"The moon…" continued Itachi. "It is a balance between the light and darkness. There is too much light in the world, and so assassins were created. When there were too many assassins, ninjas were created. The moon serves as a light giver to darkness and a darkness to light. It is beautiful. The moon is so needed for everyone. And I have a power of the moon…"

"Power of the moon?' inquired Sasuke.

"Both of us, Sasuke. We carry within us, the power of the moon. The moon is inconsistent, although still necessary for us to thrive. Sasuke, once you grow older you will understand," said Itachi firmly.

"I understand somewhat…"

"Good…"

"What is the power of the moon anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"The power to break ties, the power to free ourselves, and the power to be the best ninjas in the world. Sasuke, you carry that potential, as do I."

**End Flashback**

"I don't know," lied Sasuke.

The other young boys just laughed and ignored his answer. Then… Shikamaru's father came alongside with Chouji's father. The shadow ninja left right before the playful one. Soon enough, Kiba's sister walked up to her younger brother and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke was still lying on his back seeing the voices disappearing into the night and soon enough… he only heard the gentle sounds the crickets were making.

"Shikamaru? Chouji? Kiba?" asked Sasuke.

No voice returned his and Sasuke felt the loneliness once again. It was painful seeing his friends walk away from him with their father by the side. Chouji and Shikamaru's hands were within their fathers embracing each others hand in a loving way. Kiba's sister lifted the sleeping Kiba onto her shoulders and smiled at her younger brother. Sasuke wanted to feel the warmth of his parents, although it seemed impossible at the moment.

Then he heard the most beautiful voice of a man that he had ever heard of… It sounded…very dangerous yet very mysterious. His voice…

_Zawameku mori no kaze mi orosu yami_

_Kasanaru senritsu wa ten no koe ka_

_Tamashii ni kanamitsuiteiru kuroi bara ni_

_Hageshiku furi sosoideiru shinku no ame_

_  
Harusana yume_

Another voice joined his and this time, a woman's voice was present. The two lovely voices joined together in a powerful bond making the most beautiful music together.

_Toki wo koe samayou utsusemi no yo_

_Torawareshi sadame ni moe tsukitai_

_Mabuta ni yomigaeru…Inishie no ni utsuru hikari to kage_

(A/N: It is the first two verses of the song, Toki no Ito sung by Matsukaze Masaya. He has a beautiful voice and this song should be heard by everyone!)

Sasuke remembered those voices at once. He looked over at the other side of the lake and saw three people on the opposite side. The young man and the woman were the ones singing as a younger child stared in awe at his two family members' voices. Sasuke remembered at once that his mother had sang that song many times as he was a child. The other voice had belonged to his older brother. His voice… was so beautiful…

"Okaasan!" shouted Sasuke.

_I want my mother back. I want my father back. I even want Itachi back into my life. I wish I could return to who I truly am. Not Uzumaki Sasuke, but Uchiha Sasuke. The youngest son of the Main house in the Uchiha clan. Mother! I'm coming… Even if I am known as Uzumaki Sasuke, I will at least see your face smile one last time!_

-Sasuke

**Author's Note:** Another chapter in and done! Sasuke finally begins to learn what life is truly about in perspective of Naruto's life. Although he is still unwilling to accept his position in society. For all those who are a bit confused, answer this question. Why does Sasuke want his old life back? Wasn't it worse than Naruto's as he anticipated? Tell me your answers! Also, if you would like to hear the song, just email me and I'll see if I can send it to you. Please Review! That's all I have to keep me going!


	5. Sasuke's True Home

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 5: Sasuke's True Home

Sasuke raced over to the end of the lake seeing Itachi, his mother, and Naruto. Naruto was swimming in the lake nearby as the other two Uchihas had begun to sing. Sasuke looked sadly at the family as he was being exiled from. Although, he didn't care. Sasuke was not listening to his brain as he should. He was becoming irrational, although he still didn't care. He only wanted to have a mother and father again.

"Okaasan!" shouted Sasuke.

Itachi and his mother looked up at stopped their song. They saw the running boy come at them and Itachi looked away. His mother smiled and looked happily at Sasuke. Though she did not know who he was… Sasuke ran down and met them at the end of the lake.

"Konbanwa _Good evening. _I'm Sasuke,_" _breathed Sasuke.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," answered his mother.

"Uhm…what song were you singing?" asked Sasuke. "It sounded really pretty…"

"Toki no Ito… Threads of Time," answered Itachi. "It is the Uchiha song. We sing it all the time."

"Only, we forgot the last verse…" said his mother.

The oldest son of the Main house held his head down and looked at the grass below him. He sighed deeply and looked back at the Uzumaki kid. Itachi knew there was something about him, although he could not figure out what. Although, the genius ninja of the Uchiha clan did not mention their past experiences and allowed Sasuke to stay… There was just something about him…

"Last verse?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes," his former mother replied. "All the Uchiha's cannot remember that line. The one who was supposed to memorize it was Naruto, although he couldn't…for some reason. And with time, it was soon forgotten…"

"I'm sorry okaasan!" shouted Naruto.

The blonde started to cry and shiver. Sasuke's mother held him tightly and Naruto cried into her. Sasuke felt great remorse seeing Naruto being treated with love and hope. He clenched his fists tightly and his knuckles had almost seemed white. His mother… Naruto. It just wasn't right. Sasuke clenched his teeth and Itachi noticed this.

"Uzumaki Sasuke…" Itachi whispered. "You have a different past…or so you believe?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke leaped up at the thought of that. "what do you know of it?"

"Nothing…" Itachi said plainly.

"Then why did you-" started Sasuke.

"Since our meeting in the forest. There was something different about you…I couldn't understand it myself…but I know that, you weren't yourself after our meeting," Itachi said.

Sasuke felt the sadness flowing towards him as he heard Itachi spoke the words he did. Sasuke knew that even if Itachi was the only one that knew that he did not belong here…what could he do about it? Itachi didn't seem so convinced anyway… The young boy had just felt so helpless and unneeded in the world… The feeling of loss and despair.

"Okaasan!" shouted Sasuke.

The boy couldn't resist his urge anymore. Sasuke jumped up on his mother and hugged her dearly… He had wished for only one thing, to have a family again. But still, it seemed impossible right now. He closed his eyes tightly and his mother smiled gently at the boy. For some reason, she felt something was different… This boy…seemed like someone who would be her son.

"I'm sorry. But I am only the mother of Itachi and Naruto…" she said sweetly.

"Iie! Iie!" shouted Sasuke. _No! No!_

"Hai, Sasuke…? Are you all right?" asked his mother gently.

"Okaasan! I remember! I remember!" he shouted over and over.

Itachi and Naruto stared at the boy hugging their mother so dearly. Naruto was stunned as Itachi looked a bit pleased. He, himself, did not know why he smiled, but he had seen the suffering through the little boy before him. Somehow…Itachi racked his brains and tried to remember anything… Sasuke was an unfamiliar name, although his presence…was familiar.

"It's all right now… You're okay. We are the Uchiha clan," his mother said.

"Okaasan…I want a mommy again…" cried Sasuke.

"What happened to your mother?" asked Naruto.

"I was born alone…" echoed Sasuke. He remembered everything Naruto had taught him and told him of his past… "My father was the Yondaime, though I never knew him. He died protecting the village, my mother… I never knew her."

"I'll be your mother…but unfortunately, not for too long," the mother said.

The young dark eyed boy looked up at his former mom and hugged her dearly. He had not felt his type of warmth in a long time… He had forgotten what it felt like to be loved, to be held, to be in a family. He was seven… and in pain. Pain like he had never seen before.

"Continue?" asked Naruto.

"Of course…"

Itachi opened his mouth and listened to the wind gently, the winds suddenly stopped. The rocks nearby listened intently. The water was still, and running slowly to hear his beautiful voice carry out to the winds and beyond.

Everything was still…the animals nearby stopped in their tracks, the moon shone brightly, and the herons in the water looked at the handsome brother share his voice with the world.

_Mamorubeki mono Nashitogeru mono  
Aragau mono wo tatsu  
Inochi no ishi wo tsunagu no naraba  
Kako mo mirai mo kuchiteyuku made_

_Eien ni kawaranai enishi no kumo no ito  
Kono kokoro Kono karada Kono sora no hate  
Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni  
Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

_Kirameku…_

Itachi closed his mouth and looked at his mother. Sasuke looked amazed at Itachi and his beautiful singing talent. Suddenly, Sasuke crawled out of his mother's arms and looked at the instrument in his hands… A string instrument allowing a beautiful melody to flow out of his fingertips and into the air.

Suddenly, his mother opened her eyes and waited for the chord that would start her off. Itachi began to play the instrument beautifully and with such style… Sasuke remembered the instrument as he was a child… Seeing his brother play it, brought back memories of such that he didn't even dream existed.

_Aisubeki mono Nikumobeki mono  
Hyouri no suki ni tatsu  
Inochi no imi wo sagasu no naraba  
Kako mo mirai mo kuchiteyuku made_

_Eien ni kawaranai enishi no kumo no ito  
Kono kokoro Kono karada Kono sora no hate  
Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni  
Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

Suddenly, his mother's beautiful voice stopped and so did Itachi's instrument. Sasuke looked questioningly at them both as they folded their hands and looked sadly into the lake before them. The dark haired boy then remembered his childhood…

"Why did you stop? It was…beyond what words can say," Sasuke said slowly.

"It's just… the part where everyone in the Uchiha clan forgot. It was intentionally for the youngest Main House member…Naruto," Itachi explained.

"Sorry…but I wasn't meant to memorize it…" Naruto said sadly.

"How can you know that?" asked Sasuke.

"I can tell by the first time I looked at the words. It wasn't meant for me. I didn't even try."

"Sou ne…" Sasuke said sadly. I see…

"In time…it was forgotten," his mother explained. "Lost to the winds."

The young dark haired boy looked within his deep past. He promised himself that he wouldn't visit it ever again…although he knew that it was to save himself. He couldn't explain it himself... He looked…as far as he could…

Flashes came to his mind.

Shuriken techniques with Itachi… nights in the grass just talking to his brother…his mother giving him hot chocolate in the winter time… training before he entered the academy… Sasuke realized how painful it was as he remembered the horrible night where Itachi had killed his entire family. He knew that Itachi would soon complete his fate and make it reality although Sasuke did not want his mother to think he was crazy…

"I remember that song!" shouted Sasuke.

"The last verse?" asked Itachi shrewdly.

"I…think so?" Sasuke said questioningly to himself.

"Sing it," urged Naruto.

_Eien ni owaranai rinne no… shura no… me yo_

Itachi's eyes widened as he couldn't understand it. Although, his hands, somehow, by themselves, moved and began to play the music that went along with the last verse. Though Sasuke sang it slowly and carefully, everyone knew he was getting the verse correct. Itachi couldn't stop his hands from playing the guitar and remembering how to finish the song.

His mother was amazed, for she had never seen anyone sing so beautifully and get all the words correctly. This song was a Uchiha original and it would only be sung by ones who belonged to that clan. Anyone else who sang it would have a curse placed onto them for eternity. It is a cursed song, though a beautiful one. Nothing was happening to Sasuke…Was he an Uchiha as well?

"Continue…" Naruto urged.

Sasuke stopped immediately, for he could not remember so much at that time. His skills were limited and he was amazed that sound came out of his mouth. Itachi's hands began to stop and his mother who was singing along as a harmony…stopped her voice as well.

"I'm sorry...I forgot the rest..." Sasuke said apologetically.

"How do you have the power to do that?" asked his mother.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"That song is cursed. How could you…sing it without being cursed?" asked Itachi.

"I am an Uchiha…" Sasuke echoed softly.

"No…you're father was the Yondaime. No Uchiha was a Hokage… the personalities of the Uchihas were unfit for ruling a country so powerful as this one is," explained Naruto.

"Except you…" Sasuke said sadly.

Everyone looked at the dark eyed boy. Sasuke did not looked surprised for he knew, deep within his heart, that Naruto would become a great Hokage. Deep within his heart, he knew that Naruto's abilities were capable of matching his own. It was of different reasons, though the results were the same. He did it for revenge, Naruto did it for his bonds that he waited so long to make. Sasuke now understood his feeling a lot better.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"You are different from the rest of the Uchihas aren't you Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"You are open minded, love interacting with others, a bit arrogant maybe, although you always do something with everything you have. You do it for the people important to you and that pulled you from the hell of loneliness, right?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked deeply into the dark eyes of the Uzumaki. Somehow, deep within his heart, he knew that he was right. Sasuke was from the Uzumaki clan…though Naruto knew, that he spoke the truth. In his heart, Naruto searched. He was different from the Uchihas… A lot different, although he was able to be great friends with everyone… Would he be able to be friends with Sasuke.

"How did you know?" asked Naruto.

"I…was like you," Sasuke explained.

"We have to go," Itachi interrupted.

Sasuke's eyes watered again, and his mother patted his shoulder. Suddenly, she kissed him gently on his cheek and smiled at him. Sasuke couldn't help but smile back as the three family members walked back to the Uchiha household. Naruto fell into a deep sleep onto Itachi's shoulder and the older brother smiled gently as well.

Sasuke stood in place and just looked at the moon. Suddenly a voice interrupted him.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke replied.

"I have to get back home soon. I just told otousan that we had come back for my guitar. Sasuke. There is something I must tell you. I know that you are speaking the truth. You know everything that is about to happen. Yes, I will kill my family soon enough. I will tell you this now. You have the power to stop me," Itachi said sadly.

"What! Are you seriously going to-"

"Yes, you know that already. What you don't know…is that you can stop me. It will happen in two days. You can stop. Naruto from going through the hell that you have. Just remember what I'm saying now. _Remember the verse…_"

Itachi walked off with the instrument within his hand and left Sasuke standing there in the grass. Sasuke knew what he had to do… He thought of the words that Itachi had spoken of. He knew that he had to remember the last verse…It was his only hope, his only clue of returning to his life and allowing Naruto to be saved.

The young boy fell on the grass asleep and woke up at the sunrise. He looked at the rays shining on his face… He only had two days left. Two days to correct everything… It would even cost his life.

**Author's Note:** I'M SOO SORRY FOR PUTTING THIS UP SO LATE! FORGIVE ME AND KEEP READING. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!


	6. Deep Breaths of Darkness

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6: Deep Breaths of Darkness

A bell rung, and Sasuke's eyes opened immediately. He was startled and then looked in the direction of the sun. Suddenly, he realized that the Ninja Academy had started and he was going to be late. He hurriedly grabbed his gear from off the grass and hurried into the Academy, hoping not to be too late. After hearing what Itachi had said to him the night before… Sasuke sincerely did not want Naruto to suffer through the pain that he has.

"Make it in time…" Sasuke breathing quickly.

The young shinobi ran as fast as he unsteady legs could carry him, into the school. The doors were about to close as he just slipped in right before. Although he did not see what he wanted to when he did.

"Ah young Sasuke-kun. Please have a seat," announced Iruka sensei.

Sasuke found himself standing with many eyes wandering around him. Guys were looking resentful of him and in a way disgusted. The girls had been going through fits of giggles and laughter. Sasuke thought that he would never be able to fit in with them… Like he had never fit in before. Sasuke looked at his shoes and quietly walked over to an open desk.

"Sasuke?" said the voice.

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke a bit startled.

Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke and into his dark eyes. Sasuke's eyes grew a bit sad, though he mustered all the kindness within his heart and spoke to his soon to be, best friend. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked to the light blue eyes that he had seen so long ago. Sasuke had been wishing for himself to return to his childhood…but now, he wasn't so sure he wanted to see someone else living his life.

"Naruto, I-" started the former Uchiha.

"No need for words. Nothing matters now, we are going to be shinobis…powerful that were trained from the heart of Konoha itself. Even though I do not approve of your actions towards our family, I do respect you as a fellow ninja," Naruto said happily.

The dark eyed boy smiled deeply and so did Naruto. Although, Sasuke heard the distant shouts from the other tables. For some reason…Sasuke felt remorse and somehow…wanted Naruto to have his life for him. Naruto had been friendly towards him even though they each knew that they would be rivals. Although, himself, Sasuke had been distant and isolated from Naruto in his former life. The Uchiha Sasuke he had once known knew that he would never be able to be friends with anyone.

"Naruto-kun! Don't hang out with Sasuke!" shouted a girl.

"He doesn't deserve to sit next to Naruto-kun, Iruka sensei," complained another.

"Now, be nice to Sasuke," Iruka sensei said irritably. _Why did people hate the Yondaime's son? Because of the Kyuubi? It was outrageous! He threw his life away to protect the village and wanted Sasuke to be accepted to the village as a hero…_

"Naruto-kun! Please be my boyfriend!" shouted Sakura from the table above him.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Ino through gritted teeth. "Stop asking random guys out with you."

"Naruto-kun!" she shouted ignoring Ino.

"What?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Well, didn't you hear my question?" she asked happily.

Sakura winked at Naruto and the blonde buried his head between his hands. Sasuke knew that he needed help stopping these girls. Sasuke laughed at him and then stood up. The class grew silent as he did so, for Uzumaki Sasuke was known for shutting the world out. Uzumaki Sasuke was known to keep his mouth shut. Uzumaki Sasuke was known to grow lonely and pitiful. Uzumaki Sasuke was the one who allowed no one in…

"Quit it. All of you!" he shouted suddenly.

All the kunoichis in the class were stunned. For they were still praising Naruto and never really noticed Sasuke. The dark haired boy stood up with his eyes burning with a dark fire. He was standing by a friend and a new rival. He had never felt so strongly about anyone so far, and he didn't know why Naruto was the one he had a sudden bond with.

"Naruto is not a doll, you girls play with all the time," Sasuke said confidently.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!" taunted one girl.

"Souyo! Souyo! _Yeah! _Demon Fox!" shouted another.

Sasuke looked aghast at the other people in the classroom. He had no power here. He was not even anyone in the Academy. The girls still went over to Naruto's seat making the blonde very annoyed. Sasuke then sat down next to Naruto before the other girls had. The blond realized that the dark haired boy had sat next tom him and felt happy…

"Thanks, for before…" Naruto said thankfully.

"It didn't do much…" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"No one has ever stood up for me like that. All the guys hate me, want to be like me. And all the girls want me to love them," Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't reply and looked at the desk before him. Iruka sensei got the class to quiet down and soon began the lesson. Sasuke smiled at the teacher, for he had helped him out once before. Iruka sensei was a great person… Even when the Nine Tails had killed his parents, he was able to see further than that and see the boy before the Nine Tails.

"We will begin Shuriken training now," explained Iruka.

"Now?" moaned the class.

"Hai…hai, it is essential to begin this earlier to develop aim and precision. No excuses, just go outside and we will practice. The first team to score perfectly, will be allowed to not have homework!' announced Iruka sensei.

"Ehhh?" echoed the class.

The class went outside and Iruka looked promisingly at Naruto. The blonde haired boy stepped up and threw the shurikens at the pole of wood. Everyone knew that _the _Uchiha would not even miss one. Sasuke looked at his feet and knew that he was going to make them fail. He was put into a team with Naruto and Sakura. The girl looked wistfully at Sasuke and kept staring into Naruto.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened his mouth trying to remember the lyrics of the song… Without it, Itachi's plans would be carried out… and he would never be able to return home.

_Kono kokora Kono karada Kobo sora no hate_

_Kiri saita senkou wa ware ga yaiba no saki ni_

"Ah, good try Naruto…" Iruka sensei said a bit disappointed.

Sasuke opened his eyes as he was joyful that he remembered part of the lyrics. The next two lines had seemed more beautiful than the last. As he did, he saw some girls groaning and Naruto looking sad. Then his eyes fell upon the pole… Sakura, was still in love with Naruto. Nothing seemed to deter the girl in having her love.

"I'm losing it…" Naruto whispered.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"He missed half of them…" whispered a boy next to him.

Sasuke saw the pole closely and saw only a few shurikens were in line. Many had fallen off…not being thrown hard enough and some were out of line. Sasuke looked aghast at him and his eyes widened. He had not expected Naruto to… not be able to do something so simple…

"I don't know why…" Naruto said softly.

"It's all right," Iruka sensei said reassuringly. "You are Academy students after all. There is always room to improve here."

The young Naruto slinked back onto the lush grass as the other students had tried it. Although, none have been able to hit more than Naruto. Of course, the Uchiha genius… No… Finally, the dark haired boy holding the Kyuubi within him, stood up determined for everyone to acknowledge his existence. The fierceness in his eyes showed that he was undeterred and ready. Although, he was still an Uzumaki.

"Don't ruin it for us!" Sakura shouted with scary eyes.

He looked at the pitiful girl with eyes of discord and pain. He only laughed silently to himself for he was in a team with Naruto and Sakura. They needed to get the highest marks necessary for this task. Although Sakura had no idea, that Sasuke was more powerful than he had actually looked. He had more powerful than everyone combined.

"Good luck, Sasuke," Iruka sensei said as he winked.

Sasuke breathed out and then focused himself. He only thought about the goal. Nothing else, and soon he allowed his hands to release the shuriken. With such force and impact, everyone close their eyes and then slowly opened them within a few moments.

Everyone was stunned. Sasuke was still in his stance breathing heavily. The dark haired boy looked before him, and was amazed. All the shurikens were in a perfect straight line before him. Iruka sensei looked really proud and marked it down on his clipboard. Sasuke smiled, although looked back at the class only looking at him with darkness.

"What?" asked the young Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you have been out for two days…" a person nearby whispered. "What happened in your sleep?"

"What!" exclaimed Sasuke. _Two days? This is the last day before…I'm trapped here forever! No, I haven't learned the lyrics yet… This is a nightmare…_

"How did you get so good and-"

"I don't care about that…" Sasuke said slowly.

The dark haired boy knew that he had to stop Naruto from going home, until he knew the lyrics. Everyone was still gasping at the achievements Sasuke had done. It was a terrible feat to conduct, although he had nothing to do with it. Sasuke closed his eyes and tried to remember the lyrics with every hard thought within his head.

"Jaa, its time to go," Iruka said at the end of the day.

The boy did not see where time had went. He thought that he had only closed his eyes, although the whole day had almost passed. The evening was coming and soon was the horrible feat. Naruto was exhausted from the many praises and Sasuke had never been so determined to try to learn the lyrics.

_Why can't I remember?_

---

"I need to go home Sasuke, thanks for everything today," Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto certainly had his old character, which had made Sasuke happy. He knew that tonight was the night though… Itachi must be stopped. Naruto was in for the horrible surprise.

_But doesn't he need to feel the pain I have through the years like I experienced his pain? _asked a voice in Sasuke's head.

Sasuke was about to follow Naruto home and try to remember the last lines of the song. So he could go home, right? Although he moved his foot forward, he almost did not want to stop Naruto. He wanted Naruto to feel his pain.

_Was that being a true friend?_

**Author's Note:** Short Chapter compared to the rest. But I needed to save some of it. Hehe, hope you liked this chapter and I'm terribly sorry about the late posting. I will get the next chapter done soon. I swear. As long people wanna read it. Thanks, please review!


	7. Becoming a True Friend

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 7: Becoming a True Friend

**I thank everyone for reading this story and reviewing. After this chapter, there will only be one more. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter!**

The sun began to set, and Naruto walked towards the orange patches littering in the sky, Sasuke followed behind him slowly. He hoped that he could remember the last lyrics… They were the only help he had towards saving himself and Naruto within this twisted and sad world. Naruto walked down the path with a warm smile on his face, like Sasuke had that night before in his life. Sasuke trotted behind Naruto shortly, when the blonde finally sighed and turned around.

"Sasuke, I know you are following me, you can come out," Naruto said with a smile.

"Eh?" Sasuke said softly.

The dark haired boy walked out from behind the bush and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes. He looked sheepishly at the former Uzumaki knowing that Naruto had sensed him following him from the very beginning. Sasuke caught up with the boy before him and Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke looked at his former friend from Team 7 questioningly.

"How long have you know…" started Sasuke.

"Just now," Naruto laughed.

"I see," Sasuke said darkly.

"Why are you so dark and gloomy all the time?" asked Naruto.

"There were horrible things that happened to me lately…that will happen to you," Sasuke said as he bit his lip. He wasn't allowed to say much more…

"What is going to happen to me?" asked Naruto.

"I…I'm not sure," Sasuke said nervously.

Sasuke walked beside Naruto like best friends, and Sasuke knew that… Naruto's personality will never change, and neither will his. Their personalities are just too different and their lives were just too different. But Naruto was still blessed with his charm giving everyone the will of fire. The blonde still had the power to make others believe and think positively. Without Naruto, Sasuke knew that he would never be able to survive the darkness before him.

"Well, my home is this way," Naruto said.

The dark haired boy then looked at the fork in the road and looked at the road leading to his old house, and the dirt covered house on the other side. Sasuke looked sadly at his own house with the horrible yellow paint tainting the walls. Words of hatred were spelled out on the sides and threats were written on windows and the grounds around the dwelling. Sasuke's hair covered over his eyes and they suddenly darkened. Naruto noticed this, and put his warm hand on the other boy's shoulder. Sasuke looked back the blonde…

"You can stay over at my house tonight! I'm sure my mommy won't mind. She loves company! And so will my dad!" shouted the exuberant 'Uchiha.'

"Yeah…"

Sasuke's mouth twitched into a happy smile as Naruto took his hand and they both walked down the concrete road looking at the shops on their way back. The lights were beautiful and the people walking around seemed nice… Sasuke had never seen Konoha in this light before… Naruto led him then across the lake and towards their house.

---

"So why don't you like speaking?" asked Naruto casually.

"Oh, well… I'm not sure…" Sasuke said sadly.

"Don't worry, it will be fine!" shouted the blonde.

_I doubt it…_

The former Uchiha knew that tonight was the night when his parents were murdered. Itachi would be home waiting for them, and their lives would be put into the worlds of the red moon. Sasuke followed the energetic Naruto all the way until the Uchiha Street had come.

"What happened?" asked Naruto with a scared note in his voice.

"I…I don't know," Sasuke lied.

"What do we do?" asked Naruto.

"Stay close, and we'll walk in slowly.

Naruto hid behind Sasuke and the two young boys started to walk in. Finally, they had come across the dead Uchiha nins sprawled out across the ground. There was blood everywhere. Kunais were thrown, shurikens were piercing the skin, and the red liquids were flowing in streams of horrible discomfort.

"Auntie Shizu!" shouted Naruto.

He knelt beside the fallen woman, and Sasuke looked sadly at her as well. He had not even been able to say goodbye in this world. He was too late. They were all too late. Naruto held her hand and then silent tears flowed down his face and onto the ground. Sasuke couldn't help himself, and also cried. His tears had flowed for the same reason…twice already. His family was gone, though no one thought of the Uchihas being his family, he knew the truth.

"Auntie Shizu…" Naruto cried.

"I'm sorry Naruto…maybe we should find your mother and father…" Sasuke suggested through his tears.

"How would you know what it is like! Huh? Have you lost anyone close to you before?" shouted Naruto.

"Yes, but it would be even worse having no one there for you…" Sasuke said softly.

"Shut up!" shouted the blonde.

"I know the pain you are going through. But having someone is better than losing everyone. Maybe… your mother and father will still be alive, maybe even Itachi. But you need to know. You can't stay in one place, never finding answers because you are too afraid of them…"

Naruto wiped his away and the clear drops fell onto his hands, and then flowed off. Sasuke shook his head and the tears with it. Naruto smiled softly, although Sasuke knew that he was being torn from the inside. Naruto was surely brave, even in this world. Naruto and Sasuke then ran over to the main house of the Uchihas. Naruto opened the doors and they slowly creaked open.

"You first?" asked Naruto uncertainly.

"Together," Sasuke said reassuringly.

Both of the young boys walked into the house although there was no sign of life anywhere. The air was heavy and the feeling was doubt. Sasuke looked around, and his memories of the horrible incident replayed in his head. Naruto was frightened and walked closely behind his friend. Soon enough, they checked every room… Except…the teahouse.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Naruto. "Maybe we should come with help…"

"Do you have time to call for help, if you parents are an inch away from death?" asked Sasuke sullenly.

Naruto then nodded slowly trying to conceal his emotions. Sasuke tried hard as well, for he felt remorse that he couldn't stop Itachi before this. The young boys gritted their teeth and both put one hand on the door handle. With a sudden motion, they opened the doors. It creaked as it did, and they looked inside. Tears formed…words were beyond what could say…

"Mother! Father!" shouted the blonde.

Sasuke turned away trying to hold the water coming out of his eyes. This was another time, when horrible things had been replayed before him. It was torture, he could never become immune to it, and he was hopeless. Naruto ran inside checking to see if they were still alive. Although there was too much blood everywhere. Sasuke slowly walked in and saw the fallen Naruto on his knees. He was crying shamelessly… and no one really cared. Sasuke felt the horrible guilt of putting Naruto through this, although he knew it was the only way.

"Why?" asked Naruto. "Why?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke said softly.

"Why did they have to die? Who did this?" demanded the blonde boy through rushing tears.

A figure stepped out of the darkness and he was dressed as an ANBU member. For he was the ANBU squad captain at the age of thirteen. He had dark eyes and a dangerous Sharingan. He stepped closer into the moonlight so he was seen by his true little brother and the blonde haired kid. He held a sword in his hand, stained with blood. The red liquid fell steadily off it, and dripped onto the wooden floorboards. Naruto cowered in fear and so did Sasuke. This reality had haunted him forever, and now, he was living in it.

"You killed them…" Sasuke spat venomously.

"You did?" asked Naruto.

"Sou…" Itachi replied. _That's right._

"I don't believe you!" shouted the little blonde boy.

Itachi opened his Sharingan eyes and stared into the blue eyes of the young boy. The Uchiha genius then activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Naruto was taken into the World of the Shining Red Moon replaying and seeing the past that differed from his future. Blood was everywhere, knives were thrown, pain was released and nothing was solved.

"Yamero!" shouted Naruto.

Though he was still stuck in the inescapable genjutsu created world, his screams carried out into the reality finely. Sasuke stared in horror, as the boy beside him was writhing and twitching on the ground. He was being tortured from the inside. Sasuke stared at him in terror as the pain never ended. The wounds never ceased. And the horrible doubt continued.

"Did you remember the last lyrics? Without it, you can never escape from this world," Itachi said softly.

"I know…" Sasuke said slowly.

"And you choose to not learn them why?" asked the Uchiha master.

"I didn't choose, I am trying… Release Naruto from the genjutsu!" shouted Sasuke.

"Why? I thought you wanted him to see the pain you were in before…" Itachi muttered.

"I know! But I can't imagine him going through it as I did. It was just too horrible. I don't want to lose any more friends!" Sasuke finally shouted.

Suddenly, Itachi was thrown back from Sasuke's sudden words. The Uchiha genius smiled softly and then released Naruto. The blonde haired boy faced the ground shaking and shivering because of the horrors within. Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder and felt the young Naruto shake of anger and sadness. Finally, Itachi threw a kunai and Naruto.

"Naruto look out!' shouted Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and only saw the kunai piercing his own hand. The blood flew everywhere, although Naruto was not only wincing because of the pain in his hand. It was the pain in his mind that was not able to be cured so easily. He disregarded his hand, although he knew that he was going numb. Sasuke tried to take the kunai out of Naruto, although the blonde didn't let him.

"I want to die here…I don't want to live anymore," Naruto said softly.

"You can't die here! You have dreams! You have friends!" shouted the former Uchiha.

"The choice is yours, Sasuke. Die protecting my foolish little brother, or allow him to die," Itachi said murderously. 'The choice is only yours."

_Or remember the lyrics…_Itachi spoke to his former brother through his mind.

"I can't!" shouted Sasuke. "I can't do any of them!"

"Fine."

Itachi then threw a kunai at the slightest ease, although Sasuke could see the chakra that was outlining the kunai. It was a strong kunai that would pierce through the entire body. Sasuke knew that he was forced to make a decision. Be a friend? Save yourself? Save your friend? Sasuke then opened his mouth trying to remember the last lines.

_Okozureru seijaku to chiriyuku hane yo_

The kunai stopped right before Sasuke's eyes. Naruto's life was spared and the kunai began to shatter. It fell on the ground in a cloud of dust. Itachi smiled softly and waited for the young Sasuke to stop the horrible things that have happened. Just two more lines…

_Zawameku mori no kaze mi orosu yami _

_Kasanaru senritsu wa ten no koe ka!_

Itachi disappeared in a swift wind and so did Naruto. Both of them had a smile on their faces while looking at the young dark haired boy. The house crumbled and Sasuke looked around… Pitch black… Had Itachi tricked him again?

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go before the story is finished! I thank everyone who reviewed and allowed me the strength to go on. I hope the last chapter is not disappointing!


	8. The Final Conclusion

Uzumaki Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: The Final Conclusion

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or even read this story. You're support has helped me continue writing this story and many others as well. To make everyone happy, I will dedicate this chapter to all those who even read this story. Thank you all and please enjoy the last chapter of Uzumaki Sasuke.**

**The tale of two boys that were always rivals. They only thought of themselves being the outcasts of the world. Now, they have had a chance to relive each other's lives. Now they have a chance to forgive each other and move on.**

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_-_

_Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

From the Soundtrack of All- American Rejects, Move Along.

"Itachi! I remembered the last lines! What happened?" cried the young Sasuke.

"There is one part left of your quest. You have always said that Naruto knew nothing of the pain you were in, but he did…" Itachi echoed with his murderous voice.

Sasuke did not see much else besides the darkness that lay before him. He walked before him, and nothing came out. No ray of hope, no shine of light, and no one to guide him. He could barely glimpse at his hand in front of his face. He clenched his hand tightly and tried to stop the sadness from reaching his eyes. He just kept walking along the path his heart led him to. He had no regrets. He only wanted to help those he needed.

Finally, Sasuke felt himself growing. He couldn't understand why, although he felt taller, more mature, and more capable of an Uchiha. He walked taller, stood taller, and became taller. He regained his age and he felt happier than he has already been in his entire life. He kept walking and soon saw a bright light. He looked at his own hands and the forehead protector guarding his head. He clenched his hands tightly in happiness and ran towards the light…

---

A small boy was crying. He had blonde hair and three lines on each side of his cheeks. Tears streamed down his face and his hands. He couldn't control himself, and he just allowed his emotions that were all bottled up to flow out. Sasuke saw the crying boy and the blonde held out his hand and looked at it. He then pounded it into the ground and Sasuke walked up to him. Somehow, he felt as if he needed to look out for this young blonde.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm lost…I have nothing," replied the blonde.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Naruto…" cried the boy.

"I can help you…but only if you let me…" Sasuke said slowly.

The young Naruto put his hand on top of Sasuke's outstretched ones and felt the warmth and love within the dark haired boy. Sasuke helped the boy up onto his shoulders and began walking. They did not know where they were going. But still, Sasuke knew that something will help them, something will guide them.

"Would you like to hear a story?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Un!" Naruto said gleefully.

The blonde haired boy clutched Sasuke tightly to his heart with a giant warm smile on his face. Sasuke began to walk forward with Naruto on his shoulder. He looked longingly to find out where this light would guide him…

"There was a boy who lived alone. He couldn't understand why, but everyone else in the world has hated him, horribly. He grew up crying, but knew it wouldn't stop the pain. He decided to become stronger and he was sick of crying. He eventually wanted a dream. To become the greatest ninja of all the Five Countries and to be acknowledged by not only the village, but by his rival. His name was Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzu…maki, Naruto?" the blonde asked slowly.

Sasuke had just kept walking and the boy on his shoulders was pressing as hard as he could down onto the dark haired Uchiha. Finally, Naruto climbed down off Sasuke's shoulders and walked with his hand inside Sasuke's. Naruto felt the confidence and warmness inside the dark haired boy's hands. Just by touching him, he knew that Sasuke…had changed.

"My brother killed my parents…There isn't anything for me anymore…" cried Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke. He couldn't see himself talk like this, although somehow, he went against his old personality and began to help his friend. "There are more to life than just your family. You can have friends. There will always be an emptiness in your heart, but going for revenge would be the path you will regret…"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He had always imagined himself killing Itachi with his bare hands. He wanted to feel the red liquid splash him in the face showing him the revenge and victory that he yearned for. But it wouldn't come. Sasuke realized that revenge was not something he wanted. There is no reason to gain power for the wrong reasons. Orochimaru's offer to be his vessel only proved that he would someday kill Itachi.

"You will gain power for the wrong reasons, and in the end, hurt those who are more important to you than revenge…" Sasuke said wisely.

The dark haired shinobi could feel Naruto releasing his anger and hate. Soon, Sasuke felt the little hand growing and soon it was as big as his. He looked beside him and saw the taller Naruto, more wise with knowledge and trust. They both smiled at each other and soon came across an opening. They crossed it together, holding each other's hand. Never letting go, and never letting go of their friendship. They would always be there for each other.

---

"Is he all right?" asked a voice.

"He's waking up?" another exclaimed.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly and looked above him. He saw a ceiling light…like those in the hospital. Suddenly, he realized that…he was in the hospital. The dark haired boy bolted awake and looked around him. He saw Kakashi sensei and Sakura leaning over the beds. They had been here a considerable amount of time.

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted the pink haired kunoichi.

She hugged him dearly would not let go. Sasuke would have normally pushed her off, although he had never felt someone so close to him lately. He had lived in a dream land, thinking he was Uzumaki Sasuke. Although, all along, he had been in the hospital. Asleep. Sasuke finally brought Sakura's arms away from him and they both looked happily at the sleeping form of Naruto.

"He'll wake up soon," Sasuke said shortly.

"You were in a coma for a week Sasuke-kun. Please get some more rest…" Sakura pleaded.

"A week?" asked Sasuke.

Sasuke felt an immense pain and looked at himself in the mirror. He was shirtless, although the white bandages were placed around his entire body, almost. He remembered the intense pain from falling off the cliff and…

"Sasuke!" shouted an exuberant blonde.

"Naruto?" asked the dark haired boy in return.

"Sakura…let's leave them," Kakashi said firmly.

"But-" started the kunoichi.

Kakashi shoved her out of the room and close the door behind him and the girl. Sasuke and Naruto were left alone in that hospital room. They had both remembered what had happened in the time they were asleep. Now Sasuke felt Naruto's pain and suffering and he had felt his. He held out his hand to the blonde in gratitude for teaching him that there were those worse off than he. He always held out his hand to thank him, for teaching the true meaning of friendship.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry I ever…I know how painful your past is, and I have lived through it. I'm sorry I didn't try to help us get out of the genjutsu earlier. But I wanted to have parents… I wanted to have a family," the blonde said sadly.

"I understand… Still friends?" asked Sasuke.

"Friends till the end…" Naruto answered.

Sasuke held out his fist and Naruto hit it with his. It was a secret bond they shared. They couldn't understand why they were taken to each other's lives, although now, they were just happy to become themselves with the many friends they have and the many memories they shared.

---

"Itachi-san…you have drained off a lot of your power for doing such a stupid thing," a monster from the Hidden Mist Village said.

"It…was necessary," panted the Sharingan master.

"I don't see how so…"Kisame answered.

Itachi started to breathe heavily, for he had used a continuous long lasting jutsu that required a lot of stamina and strength for just one day. He had brought Sasuke and Naruto into the other dimension that couldn't have been dispelled, which has made it more powerful. There was always a key, and Itachi had given it to his younger brother. Although everything was done now. Their secret mission was complete. Sasuke had truly understood how Naruto has been through so much pain. Now, Itachi knew that his anger was lessened but still there.

"If you wanted him not to resume his revenge on you, you did not do a good job," Kisame said bluntly.

"No…everything was in place. Everything happened as if should have," Itachi said softly.

"What do you mean?" asked the Hidden Mist Nin.

"I only needed Sasuke to see into Naruto's life and not become an arrogant jerk thinking he has had the hardships of life that no one else had. They will guide each other and protect each other. That was my true purpose as a older brother. Naruto will help Sasuke become stronger than Orochimaru can do in a lifetime. My purpose is complete…"

"Itachi-san. You still are a mystery to me."

The two missing nins fled quickly and disappeared into the night. The only faint sounds of leaves were heard and the two ninjas inside became the best of friends more than ever…

---

_The two ninjas helped each other grow with prosper and happiness. Through Itachi's scenario, they were better able to understand each other and help each other grow. Every day in Konoha, all the villagers claim to see the most happy pair of friends strolling down the highway of life experiencing every bit of it on the way._

**The End.**

**Author's Note**: Last chapter, in and done. I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it. Hopefully, you will look out for more of my fanfics. See you soon!


End file.
